


Oops

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Spot Race and Jack are Meddas kids, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack comes home early to find his brother in, well, a compromising situation to say the least
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Oops

Jack figured, since he had been away for school for the past few months, he would catch an early flight and come home early to surprise his family. The plan was to get home before anyone else was done work or school so that the house was empty and wait to surprise Medda, Race and Spot. Good plan right? Right? Wrong. Actually, Jack had never been more wrong in his life.

So, Jack got home and listened to make sure nobody was home yet and hear nothing. So far so good. He put his bags down by the door and went to the kitchen to get a snack before putting away all of his things. He found some oreos in the cupboard but before he could dig in he heard something upstairs and since other than Jacks old room, the only other room that was upstairs was Races so naturally he went to scare his brother as he obviously didn't hear Jack come in.

Up the stairs Jack went, each step careful not to make any noise, and down the hall to Races room he went. It was too bad Jack was too preoccupied with not making any noise himself that he didn't hear what was going on in Races room. He got to the door, turned the handle and-

"Race I'm- WHAT THE FUCK" Jack slammed the door closed before his mind could really process what he just saw and he found himself practically running down the stairs, headed as far away as possible, ending up back in the kitchen. 

Jack refused to even let himself think of what he just walked in on and poured himself a glass of water just to distract himself. It didn't work.

Suddenly he had about 4000 questions that he didn't even want to know the answer to flying through his head. Albert? Really? Jack didn't even know his brother was gay. Why weren't thy in class? Why did that matter? He just walked in on his brother getting a blowjob from his brothers very naked best friend. Why didn't Race tell him? Why did-

His spiraling thoughts were interrupted by Race himself  
"Heeeyyyyyyy Jack" Trying so hard to act casual but failing miserably Race walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter, facing Jack. He was wearing a pair of sweats without a shirt and there was a dozen or so hickeys trailing down his chest. "When did you get home?" Race looked down, refusing to look Jack in the eye. When he didn't get an answer he slowly lifted his head and looked up at his brother.  
"What the fuck Race?"  
"I dunno what to tell you man, I mean..." He trailed off looking back down at his hands.

Jack stood there completely dumbfounded for a solid minute before the floor creaked as Albert walked into the room, Al had at least been so kind as to get dressed before coming downstairs, wearing a hoodie, jeans and a snapback.  
"Welcome home," Albert and Race had been joined at the hip for as long as Jack could remember so he was like a third brother to Jack. Ew no, not a third brother, that would mean- nevermind. 

Jack scoffed and let out a short, exasperated laugh before sighed and running his hands down his face.

He looked back and Race, and then Albert and back to Race before breaking the tense silence.  
"So..."  
"So..."  
"Look bro, I'm sorry you had to see that,"  
"Not as sorry as I am," This earned an almost awkward laugh from Albert, which made Race and Jack laugh, which made Al laugh and soon they found themselves losing their minds over the situation they had found themselves in.

And that was how Spot found them. Dying of laughter in the kitchen when he came home. None of them had noticed when he appeared in the room until he made his presense known with a slightly confused  
"Hi, guys," The trio calmed themselves down over the span of a few minutes until Jack could form a tangible sentence, and never one to care much about keeping peoples personal lives, personal says,  
"I just walked in," Laughing in between every other word "Albert here, sucking our brother off," earning groans from the couple but sending them back into their fit of laughter. Poor Spot standing there looking dissapointedly at his brothers and Albert.

Soon enough, they had calmed down again just for Spot to look Race dead in the eye and  
"You said you wouldn't let it happen again." Before cracking a smile and making Race giggle until all four of them were doubled over once more.


End file.
